<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insider by ZeiZettGala</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927569">Insider</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeiZettGala/pseuds/ZeiZettGala'>ZeiZettGala</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, Gen, Mystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:20:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeiZettGala/pseuds/ZeiZettGala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz got in another worldly accident.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've only been a fan of the series for a month. I just want to share my own imagination.</p><p>I hope everyone would like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> It was before the sun sets when Luz finally can get back home as she almost took a whole day selling potions and delivering them from door to door. It is almost a month when she came to Boiling Isles, and getting lost is a common occurrence to her especially if King was not there to guide.</p>
<p>Sadly in her hands is a remaining potion. She was puzzled when there is nothing log in her list about this one, this maybe got mix in. Luz looks at the bottle with curiosity. It has a semi-transparent cyan colored liquid inside, so far the brown haired girl have only been learning basic potion brewing once a week at school, thus she's really intrigue about what kind of potion is this.</p>
<p>'I should ask Eda how to recognize potions' Luz thought to herself when she remembered how her mentor can tell the liquids if it's a potion or a poison in a glance and that was pretty awesome.</p>
<p>Not far ahead Luz lights up when she saw the Owl House, excited of her plans she run towards the house cannot wait to talk to her beloved teacher. However, as cliche as it was, the obvious happen Luz tripped on a pebble and face first in the ground. The potion she was holding fell and broke beside her leaving the liquids flows towards the unlucky girl.</p>
<p>Luz groaned from her fall rubbing her damage nose, she was glad that no one saw her. It is still embarrassing even she is alone l. Luz sat up and checked herself if she have any other injuries, her irritated face turned 180 into worry when she realize that the bottle broked and the liquid's sawrming in the ground, and some of it is in her arms and clothes.</p>
<p>'This is bad' Luz internally screamed 'This is the eight bottle this week... Eda will be furious that I wasted another of her potio- ' Her words hasn't been finished when she felt her body started to burn. Luz broke out in sweat and her vission started to swirl, her breath started to get a little labored and there is an irritating sensation in her body.</p>
<p>It started on her clothes which became a little too tight on her, then her head started to pound so much that she started to whimper. Still her clothes altered from loose to tight repeatedly, this cycle goes for a minute until all had started to subside like nothing happens. It took a minute before Luz calmed down, she was so scared on what she had experienced but glad that she didn't die.</p>
<p>'I need to talk to Eda about this, she might have some antidote and I don't know what this potion does to me'. Luz stood up and start walking but she notice something is odd. The Owl House which was a little closer before got somehow farther and no matter how long she walks it still felt too far. Another panick arised and Luz made a run desperately for her life, that's where she notice the tall grasses few feet from her.</p>
<p>Luz stopped and stared at it, trying to recall if those grasses have been around here or something is not right about them being literally looking like a tower on her. Then that's where she remembered.</p>
<p>Looking back from where she came from she can still saw a lake of cyan with big chunks of glasses around.Everything doesn't seems big, it was her who shrunk like back then at the carnival.</p>
<p>" Eeedddaaaaaa......" Luz started sprint again. Seeing that everything is going dark, it'll be bad if she remain outside alone in the night. Her lungs felt like bursting from running and was so glad when she finally reached the house. Another error is, she's too small to reach the handle, Luz look up and saw Hooty napping.</p>
<p>"Hooty !!" she called while slamming her hands to wake the bird tude. "Wake up, Hooty. Open the door I need to talk to Eda. Hooty !!"</p>
<p>When her attempt seem futile Luz look around for something to throw. She found a pebble with the same size of her head but her throwing doesn't really reached. " I need to find another way. " that's when she finally notice that she left her bag with her papers with the broken vial.</p>
<p>Conveniently, the girl found a fly eating crumbs of something in the ground. She quietly approached the unsuspected insect and jump to its back. It took lots of twist and turns until Luz tame her ride. She carefully maneuver it to the Hooty and trying to call again.</p>
<p>"Hooty !!" when the sleeping creatures still won't budge she got closer and start slapping him which surprised the bird. "Hooty !! Over here."</p>
<p>"Hoot ?" the awoken tube was surprised at first but he eventually recognized the voice who called "Luz? Welcome Home. When did you become a fly?"</p>
<p>"Im not" the girl groaned. Explaining herself. "Im at the back. Can you open the door for me?" However luck wasn't on her side. The door suddenly opened which surprised the two. Hooty got extremely closed, within a split second Hooty accidentally swallowed the fly with Luz.</p>
<p>"Nooooooo !!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm terribly sorry for not posting, I've been busy from my classes. And please excuse my english, It's not my first language and still getting used to it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Darkness was the first thing she met when she opened her eyes . It is blinding and suffocating . Luz got up or what she thought she did, she didn't remember why she was lying down . She tried to fish her phone but got nothing nor any paper glyphs to make some light . The surge of helpless made her recall what happened .</p>
<p> "Hooty !!"  the girl screams "open up . Let me out of here." She calls and calls the tube bird's name repeatedly, her annoyance turned into fear being all alone in a dark place unknown and the no response scared the life out of Luz. "No , no . Stop thinking like that ."</p>
<p> Luz gave her face a big loud slap , even without light she knows her face turned red from the hit but she felt that it's worth it , and it make her feel better than scared .</p>
<p> "I need to find a source for light" Luz thought "but i don't have anything with me , even if I do have a paper I can't even see them nor know what it is written." Luz started to move , trying to feel her surroundings . The ground was flat thankfully it won't be another problem if she start tripping, there is no wind here probably because she is inside of Hooty, normally it won't bother her that much but being swallowed while in a shrunk condition is another story.</p>
<p> The girl is still trying to feel if there is something in front of her or her sides, taking small steps at a time. She admit that she really is scared that there might be something come at her from the darkness that might drag her . "But this is Hooty , he couldn't be just swallowing monsters or something, right? I've only seen him eat insects. As so I know." Luz felt a sweat drops. " But then again, Hooty could swallow bigger mails. Could he be eating other that what I know?"</p>
<p> For the first time in the while Luz finally felt something. It probably a wall but after the girl touched it the surroundings began to shake, same goes to the ground. The cold wall become somewhat warm, it's flat surface became a softer and softer like it was alive. </p>
<p> "Oh no!" Luz is losing her balance, nothing to hold on she brace for an impact that it never came. " Huh? What happen... What's this?" the confuse girl felt another sensation. Something have wrapped in her body supporting her mid air, she doesn't need to see that it was vines that sprouted from nowhere.</p>
<p> " No, it wasn't, " she said " this vines appears because of me." in the midst of panic, Luz thought that she needed something to hold her from her fall and now it came true. The question now is how. </p>
<p> "I get it now," Luz held out her hand and from the darkness came a small ball of light floating above her palm " so that's how. I can do magic. Im inside Hooty and I can do magic without glyph, that's amazing. Hooty's amazing."</p>
<p> Yet after the surrounding came into a stop her light disappear and so does her vines making her fall on the ground. "Oof," Luz cried "magic won't work if Hooty is not active. That's interesting. I need him to move in order for me to find a way to get out."</p>
<p> With a grin Luz stood up, arm stretched at the direction of the pseudo wall/maybe inside of Hooty and started to work her skills.</p>
<p> "Tickle. Tickle. Tickle."<br/>____________________________________________</p>
<p>(A few seconds before Luz woke up)</p>
<p> The sudden open of the door surprised the two leading to an event where Hooty swallowed the fly in process and hitting his face to the wall. Hooty can only groaned.</p>
<p> "Hooty, I'm leaving the house tonight." at the other side of the door Eda appears with her staff in her hands and an old shoulder bag contains of several empty potion bottles. "I'm not sure when will I come back. Gotta refill this bad boys while I'm in my business."</p>
<p>"Tell Luz that she's on her own to make some dinner." Owlbert on the staff grew his wings as Eda let it float from the ground. She effortlessly sat and fly "Also tell her to get King out of that human scroll."</p>
<p> Without waiting for an answer Eda was gone, leaving the still Bird Tube agonizing his hurting nose.</p>
<p> "Awww. Wouldn't she mind to be a little gentle next time." Hooty grumble as he close the door back. " it's a little sad that Mr. Fly already been eaten, Hoot Hoot."</p>
<p> " But its a little strange that I heard Luz's calling awhile ago. Maybe she's already back?" Hooty stretched out to Luz room's window looking for the presence of the said girl. The search is unsuccessful thus Hooty went back to his door. "she might have used the back door." After getting ready for another nap, Hooty felt something is tickling his side. "Oh My Gosh.... What's happening~ ahahhahahahahahaha..... make it stop!!"</p>
<p> Hooty look around but see nothing, he started to stretched out to get away from who's assaulting him yet it won't stop. He tried to roll himself to the ground and the house walls. The bird tube's load thrashing disturbed the leasuring demon inside.</p>
<p> "Hooty stop shaking the house !!" King angry shouted "the ceiling won't hold and Eda won't like if the house become destroyed," but his voice is unheard from the continuation of the desperate squeal of the tube creature. "Hooty!!" Since he's being ignored the black demon make an irritated stomp outside to give his piece of mind.</p>
<p> Shock is understatement to mask what King is feeling in what he have seen. Terrified? Yeah, that's the word. Outside is a mess, several trees around has been either have holes in them or being swooped in half. The ground has marks of deep dug ground, dirt has been splattered around. But the most DISGUSTING thing the trembling demon saw was, the horrifying condition of the bird tube.</p>
<p> Hooty is still trashing around, aside from the flickering lights coming inside of him, vines and leaves are coming from his mouth. His laughter are muffled by what's coming out of his mouth and that is a nightmare.</p>
<p> "HOOTYYY!!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope everyone like it.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading.  (^w^)~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The worried demon is tried on calling the bird tube's name over and over again. With the master of the house is currently out, he can't do anything. King wanted to run and call for help but afraid to leave the poor bird tube, thus he is hopefully waiting for the return of his human friend that could possibly help with this situation.</p><p>Little that he know, said girl is clinging for her dear life as she climb up the vines, desprately to get out. She is aware that what she did to Hooty might cause pain as she felt his struggles. Her mind is set to reach the top of this vines, out from the unending darkness. She was glad that Hooty has provided her some magic or else she will be trap inside of him for who knows when, she doubt that Hooty will tell Eda that she had shrunk and been swallowed.</p><p>"Almost....there..." the girl groaned, glad that she can grip tightly or she would've fallen. Her eyes are set to the light above of her, little by little she is reaching the top. Luz is ecstatic to finally got a glimpse of the sky, the sun have already set but the sea of the night sky glittered by the stars had became Luz's hope and salvation.</p><p> Unfortunately because of the wild trashing of Hooty, the screws have become loose and with a final tug the door was plucked out from the house. The bird tube finally stop, falling to the ground so hard that Luz almost loose her grip. She also notice the the vines are starting to wither and the inside of Hooty becoming cold and hallow.</p><p>"Oh no, no, no, no, no, ...not yet," the panic alarm raised inside Luz, as she started to desperately run as fast as she can. "If Hooty lost his consciousness, I will be trap here."</p><p> She doesn't care if her legs feels so heavy from the long run that she have experience for all of her life. She knows that her body is at limit with the constant use of scarce of her magic and physical exhaustion. With a big leap, Luz finally got out from Hooty's mouth. She ignored her muscle aching and crawl as far as she could, the girl is just happy that she finally free.</p><p> In not so far from her she heard loud stomps rushing coming closer, she was lucky that she still manage to roll away before getting step on. A worried giant King came beside the unconscious door demon shaking it to wake. Luz can't comprehend the black demon's voice as everything started to blur but she knows that King is troubled. The silhouette of her friend was the last thing she recognized before her body finally collapsed to the ground.</p><p>______________________________________________________</p><p> The first thing she saw is the familiar ceiling of her room. Her eyes wandered around to their reach, Luz tried to get up but her body won't responce.</p><p> 'Dios Mio.... My body hurts all over. I can't even move my head.' Luz internally screamed in agony and by mean scream it means her body is the one who's screaming hell, complaining non-stop in her brain.</p><p> "Sadly, you will be remain paralyzed for a few days," the girl heard a woman's voice beside her. She tried her best to move just her head to find her mentor sitting beside her bed, worry is clearly plastered in her face. "Morning, kid."</p><p> "Eda..."</p><p> "I've only been gone for a night and was surprised by the mess when I came back," Eda sighed "Well, a broken glass by the road is one thing. But seeing Hooty splattered on the ground with his broken door is another story. Mind filling me in....on what actually happen? I'm worried that the Emperor's coven have attacked."</p><p> It took a lot of time for Luz to gave her story, because of exhaustion she have a trouble speaking which Eda patiently listening. "And... I black out."<br/>
______________________________________________________</p><p>"That was a hectic night..... The only crazy thing happen back in school is my night chase after I sneak in Hexside. You've made a new record other than the moving house incident." the owl lady gave a light joke and a dry chuckle but her face turned serious within a second. Eda might be a carefree and reckless person but she cared deeply to the people who she concider her family.</p><p>"I'm.... really sorry Eda." Luz apologized</p><p> "Listen kid.I'm glad that you are fine," the lady said with a soft smile, giving a light pat to the girls head. "We have gone to several misfit adventures together and you have you're other versions with your friends. I trust you because I know you are capable to take care of yourself...... But yesterday is a big deal. A HUGE DEAL."</p><p>"I don't care if the Emperor would sent me his thousands lackey to wrestle me all day.... Or all week. But this incident is too much and I can't apologize enough to you, Luz. I should've been more careful"</p><p>"E..da" Luz's trying to talk with her hoarsed voice, struggling to complain. "Its n-not your...fault. Ev...ryone makes m- *cough* mistake, and this is... just  one *cough* of th-them. You...did push me...to s-some crazy train...ings but that's b-because.....you know I can. And Eda.....you're a gr..eat person and an amaz..ing mentor." the bedridden girl tried her best to give a grin saying that everything is okay.</p><p>"Thank you, Luz." the owl lady smiled, touched by her disciple's words. For most of her life after she dropped from school. Eda doesn't have anyone who can she trust, not her family since her own sister is trying to sale her to her mortal enemy. Eda was alone. Surviving alone. She was ever grateful to meet King and Luz, a family she found on her own. She will do anything to protect them. "Well, I should go since then. You  need to rest."</p><p>"Wait !!" But before Eda could stand up, Luz called. "How did I.... turned back to n-normal? And how was.... Hooty?"</p><p>"Hooty is fine, I fix him up to his door and he's good as new." Eda replied. "As for you, King said you suddenly appeared. The potion's effect have probably wane over time, though I need to take a look at this bottle soon, the mixture is pretty strange from what the result and I have no memory making it into 'this'."</p><p>"Strange?."</p><p>"The potion meant to suppress one's magic, but the victim should intake the liquid since it targets the witch's vile sack in order for it to effect. However, since you're not a witch, your nature change it's effects." Eda is confused on so many levels. It was a miracle that it didn't do much harm to Luz since she's a human. But since the vial is meant for witch, it could be lethal to humans. "I don't have any explaination. I should really go, rest well Luz"</p><p> Eda stood up and went straight to the door, she gave one final glance before she got out, satisfied that Luz is finally safe. For the whole day she spends her time staring up the window or chatting with King who check up on her from time to time. Luz tried to sleep but now she's aware of the pain, she can't ignore it keeping her awake.</p><p> Moments later her window opened and Hooty came inside. "Hey Luz...  you have a guest~" he sing song happily.</p><p> "Hooty !!" Luz flinched with the sudden visit, she tried to shout but can only whimper because of pain. Then she remember what happen last night and immediately making her feel guilty. "Hooty.... I'm sorry fo...r what I did to you."</p><p> "It's fine Luz," Hooty smiles " Crazy things happen at night. And I was glad that I'm involve since I'm always left out. Also, you don't worry about the door. I'm a big boy house, I'm used to being ripped out from time to time."</p><p> In all honesty, Luz felt a little uncomfortable by his reply given that Hooty is a real strange......creature that sometimes make you insane with his annoying rambling which everyone always dismissed it. But she kinda felt relieve that Hooty is back to normal and he's not mad at her.</p><p> "I'm glad you're fine... last n-night make me thi...nk how mysterious you are. I'll tell my f-friends about last n-night and....maybe..... in somet-time, I will explore in you. It'll b-be our Hooty... a-adventu..re."</p><p> "Really?" the bird tube exclaimed happily " oh boy, I can't wait for that to happen. You promise that, my friend Luz?"</p><p> "Yes.... I promise."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't wait for the second season and my curiosity about Hooty can't be stop.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>